In recent years, attention has been focused on a technology called augmented reality (AR) that presents virtual content to the user by overlaying such content onto a real space. The content presented to the user by AR technology may be visualized in a variety of forms, such as text, icons, and animations.
In AR technology, content to be overlaid on an image may be selected according to a variety of criteria. One of such criteria is recognition of an object associated in advance with content. As one example, JP2010-170316A discloses a technique that detects a marker, which is an object on which a specified pattern is drawn, in an image and overlays content associated with the detected marker at the detected position of the marker.